


Чипсы

by N7Dron



Series: Влюблённый Сариф [6]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Иногда Адам Дженсен просто не может вернуться домой после очередного задания.





	Чипсы

**Author's Note:**

> У Адама есть любимый человек, но Дэвид и Адам по-прежнему близки. Таймлайн Deus Ex Human Revolution.
> 
> Сорри, но при редактировании текст не захотел, чтобы написанный привычный Сариф изменился на Шарифа. Вот просто рука не поднялась, не знаю почему. Поэтому пусть остаётся как есть.

**Название:** Чипсы  
**Автор:** [J]N7dron[/J]  
**Размер:** драббл, 840 слов  
**Пейринг:** Дэвид Сариф/Адам Дженсен  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Иногда Адам Дженсен просто не может вернуться домой после очередного задания.  
**Примечание 1:** У Адама есть любимый человек, но Дэвид и Адам по-прежнему близки. Таймлайн Deus Ex Human Revolution.  
**Примечание 2:** Сорри, но при редактировании текст не захотел, чтобы написанный привычный Сариф изменился на Шарифа. Вот просто рука не поднялась, не знаю почему. Поэтому пусть остаётся как есть. 

 

Ничего не впускать в себя, отстраняться — вот главный принцип, который Дженсен твердо усвоил за годы службы. Умей отстраняться — и будешь спокоен, не будешь думать о том, что оставил позади себя, возвращаясь с очередного задания. Что бы ты там не оставил. Хороший принцип, годный. Иногда сбоит, правда, не без этого. Когда вдруг отстраниться не получается никак. Редко, но бывает. Когда набирается, накапливается через край, и то, что увидел, что сделал своими руками, вдруг обрушивается беспощадно. Не давит насмерть, нет, Адама Дженсена так просто не сломать, просто остается с ним после того, как все уже закончилось — плющит, вымораживает, высасывает душу. Но он, конечно, справится и с этим. Куда денется. Он знает, что оно пройдет, надо просто перетерпеть. Переждать. Не делать ничего. Потому что нельзя что-то делать, когда вдруг перестаешь понимать, кто ты есть, что делаешь, и, главное — зачем. 

…И тогда после очередного задания он не захочет возвращаться домой. Не захочет возвращаться — таким. Дома ждет любимый человек; обрадуется искренне, прильнет, будет тереться головой и всхлипывать от счастья, что он вернулся живым и целым. А Дженсен — не сможет ничего дать взамен. 

Потому что пустой до такой степени, что не то, что дать — даже взять уже не может.

И тогда он поменяет маршрут. Поедет не домой, а к Сарифу. Позвонит коротко: «Я тут… неподалеку. Можно?» Услышит оборвавшееся: «Адам! Сынок…» Обронит в ответ тихое: «Я у двери». 

…И Сариф задохнется, бросится открывать, резко затормозив в последний момент. Подвигает шеей, выдохнет и откроет спокойно, приветливо. И сердце оборвётся при виде замершей оцепенело сгорбленной фигуры в жестком плаще… «Адам, мой мальчик! Как же я рад тебя видеть, проходи!» Не подать виду, не показать захлестнувшее беспокойство, выворачивающий наизнанку страх. Что с тобой, сынок... Ты не похож на себя — одна тень, двигающаяся из последних сил. «Привет, босс…» Господи, Адам…

Но надо приобнять, завести внутрь, закрыть дверь, похлопать по плечу. «Как же я рад тебя видеть!» «Я тоже, босс» — вяло. «Ты наверняка голодный, будешь есть?» «Спасибо, босс, не хочу». И по тому, как сглотнет судорожно и дернется еле заметно, Сариф поймет: не не хочет — не может. «Ну проходи тогда, проходи… я тут сижу, ничего не делаю, скучаю». А Дженсен вдруг шагнет вперед, и окажется совсем рядом с Сарифом, и тому сразу станет ясно — хочет, чтобы обнял. Обнять его крепко, прижать к себе, постоять, вжаться горбинкой носа в шею… потом поднять лицо и поцеловать осторожно… едва коснуться щеки… губ… зная, что не ответит, не сможет сейчас. «Ну, пойдем…» 

О деле — потом, завтра. Раз вернулся — значит всё хорошо, все в порядке. Справился, как всегда. А пока — просто завести его в гостиную, остановиться вместе с ним, ждать. Смотреть, как он по-совиному оглядывается, медленно поворачивая голову. 

А у Сарифа приглушенный свет, торшер, включенный огромный экран… Неизменный бейсбол… Запись лучших матчей. Не надоедает же. Полосатый диван, громоздкое кресло с пледом, поднос. Огромная деревянная миска с чипсами. Босс… Дженсен пытается улыбнуться где-то внутри. 

«Садись, сынок». Садится на диван, хлопает рядом рукой. Дженсен опускается и вдруг констатирует бесстрастно, кивая на кресло: «Вы сидели там». «Что? Да. Хочешь, пересяду обратно». Ему не сложно, а в кресле и правда удобнее, на диване не знаешь, на что опереться. Сариф пересаживается, привычно откидывается, а Адам неуловимым движением перемещается и садится на ковер у его ног; прижимается головой к колену. «Хочешь посмотреть со мной бейсбол?» — улыбается Сариф, и, лаская, запускает пальцы в волосы своего Адама. Дженсен не отвечает, просто быстро трется лбом о ногу, и это означает «да, босс». «Ну, хорошо. Будешь чипсы?» Мотает головой. Сариф гладит его по голове, смотрит, как Адам успокоено прижимается щекой к ноге, замирает. 

И снова, всё как час назад — пульт, мерцание экрана, тихий хруст, «да, твою мать, что ты творишь!», «ну давай же, засранец!» Все так же, но не так, потому что рядом его мальчик… свободная рука в его густых волосах… ласкает рассеянно… а он почти дремлет, прижавшись к ногам, чуть двигает головой, подставляясь под руку… такой отстраненный и родной… Сариф смотрит на него, любуется, осторожно дотрагивается пальцем до его губ, проводит по ним нежно… И Адам вдруг вздрагивает, облизывает кончик пальца… и забирает его в рот, всасывает жадно. Понравилось солёное… 

Сариф берет чипсину и подносит ее ко рту Адама — ешь. Но тот только пробует языком и отстраняется, так что Сариф съедает чипсину сам. Адам снова дремлет. Сариф хрустит, смотрит в экран и временами тихо, но азартно матерится. Когда его пальцы покрываются налипшей крошкой и солью, он хочет их облизнуть но, вспомнив, подносит их к губам Адама. И тот, почуяв, открывает глаза и набрасывается на них, жадно слизывая вкусное. Он окончательно просыпается, и теперь сидит и ждет, когда, Дэвид, съев очередную порцию, не даст ему облизать пальцы.

Чипсов уже почти не остается, когда Сариф снова подносит кусочек ко рту Адама. На этот раз Адам берет его зубами, осторожно отправляет в рот, жмурится и едва не мурчит от удовольствия. Сариф, довольно хохотнув, дает ему следующий. Так он кормит его с руки, а его мальчик трется о ногу и жует блаженно с закрытыми глазами. 

«Знаешь, что?.. — спрашивает Сариф, когда чипсы заканчиваются. — Пойдем-ка, я пожарю тебе мяса?» «Да, — говорит Адам и вдруг широко улыбается. — Жрать хочу — зверски, босс».

Сариф смеётся, встает и, обняв за плечи, ведет его на кухню.


End file.
